Babysitting
by Emi The Ninja
Summary: SEQUEL to 'Little Brothers, Big Problems' this time Raph is dragged into the 'lets shrink the turtles' mix, so now Raph, Donnie and Mikey are little toddlers and Leo is stuck to take care of them...Easy right? *snort* Think again dudes xDDD


**alright you guys, you are allowed to end me for not updating the stories :P school is over taking lives around here so it's gonna take forever so, **

**plz end my misery! i have obviously betrayed you!  
**

* * *

"LEEEEOOOOOO!"

The two eldest turtles in the couch looked over their shoulders before two blurs collided with the eldest sending hem flying while the other couch turtle remained safe...While Leo had two little brothers all over him.

"And the reason you wanna kill me is..." Leo asked as he struggled to a sitting position while Mikey still glued to his chest smiling like a crazy person, Donnie giggled and Raph was already chipping for breath. "You've avoided us all DAY!" Mikey whined and cuddled closer.

"Keep rubbing your self like that I swear you'll end up in a spirit form sharing body with me!" Leo said and tried to get Mikey off him "And didn't I tell you to hide the super glue Donnie?!" Donnie laughed and Raph was on the edge of dying. Leo sighed as he finally got Mikey off him and sat down on the couch again and soon he and one brother on either side of him and in front so that they could watch the movie.

He had planned on going out but now he didn't have the energy to and Raph had been SIC for a time now but hadn't done anything like taking patrol without Leo breathing over his neck, so a small whispering conversation was held during the movie. Raph agreed completely and didn't see anything wrong...Besides the tiredness in Leo's features and that had worried him a bit.

Raph sighed as he figured Leo had stressed him self again meaning he hadn't been resting probably. So when the movie was over the guys headed out after explaining to Splinter why Leo stays home, he yelled at first but after taking a closer look he changed his mind. After making sure Leo did rest the guys went out...But as usual...

Leo's senses kicked in when they left his side.

* * *

"I hate when Leo stresses himself like that! He's going to drop one day!"

"Did you feel stressed after what happened to me and Mikey?" **(ya ;) guess which story i mean)**

Raph looked at the sky for a moment to think more carefully on that question, it had been a while since it happened so he had placed it in the corner of his mind he usually didn't visit again. "A little at first, but since Mikey was glued to me and you were Leo's second tail it wasn't so stressful as we thought...And Splinter had ALL four of us!"

"And your temper"

"Zip it!"

While the middle brothers chatted Mikey kept looking around, always forgetting Leo wasn't with them when he was about the say his name, making him pout. He wanted his big brother! But with the condition he was in they mind as well swing by the junk yard to find a strong chain to tie Leo to the bed, that turtle refused to be still!

Just as he was about to voice that thought a shock of pain flashed his nerves and his scream snapped Raph and Donnie out of their chat, but they couldn't even touch their weapons before they felt the same pain. When it was over Raph looked around and saw to his horror that Donnie and Mikey were small again! Moving his hand forward he noticed how the band on his wrist hung loosely...The band was to big for his wrist...

Once he understood he fell on his knees and hugged his tiny body and cried. He couldn't do anything now! He couldn't protect his brothers! He-

He couldn't protect Leo!

"L-L-LEO!"

* * *

Leo flew up when he felt waves of pain course through him and how a voice echoed in his head, he didn't even give it a second thought as he got up, grabbed his swords, past a shocked Splinter who dropped his tray and blasted out of the lair. He was on the surface in record time and barely noticed as he leaped from the ground onto a high building and forward, the feeling becoming stronger the closer he got.

Another leap and he landed on a roof where there were no sings of a fight, but he did hear crying. Bending down to one knee he called out "Guys? It's Leo! I'm here!" He smiled as Mikey crawled out of his hiding spot and wobbled over to him, falling face first into Leo's chest, Donnie wasn't far behind but he turned his head to the their hiding spot. Leo moved closer and bent down.

Further in was a third small turtle with his arms hugging his knees and hiding his face, Leo smiled as he placed Mikey on the ground and carefully petted his little brother "Great work bro, you kept them safe till I got here" He whispered as Raph looked up "You kept them safe" New tears fell and Raph threw himself into Leo's arms, crying his fear out in the safest place he knew. Leo smiled as he gathered up the gear and weapons in the bag he had brought with him **(****d****on't ask me how, he's Leo xD****) **and with a safe grip around his brothers he found a manhole and made his way home, smiling as all three fell asleep in his arms... Except Mikey who had placed himself on Leo's shoulders and was resting his chin on Leo's head, he had a tight grip of Leo's mask so that he wouldn't fall.**  
**

When Leo reached the lair he brought them to the bathroom and filled the tub with bubble filled warm water, after what happened he figured this would calm them down a bit. Raph had a suspicious look as Leo lowered him down and when he turned his eyes to his big brother Leo chuckled, the little turtle giggled and allowed Leo to place him in the warm water. The bubbles almost made them disappear which Mikey thought was hysterically fun and plopped below the water.

The leader grinned as he played along when Donnie dived "Oh shell! Raph where are they?" He laughed as Raph turned full circle, looked at Leo and plopped under water himself. Leo smiled as he got the wash cloth and started blindly search for a mini turtle, There! Without warning he snatched which ever turtle he had and laughed when he held a giggling Donnie by the shell.

"So you'll be washed first then" Donnie sat still as Leo ran the cloth over the little turtle and when he was done he picked up Donnie and trapped him in a fluffy towel, WAY to big for a SMALL turtle "Stay here now okay?" Leo coed and rubbed their beaks together before placing Donnie on the floor beside him and stared look for another turtle, this time holding Mikey up-side down.

Again the youngest found it hysterically fun as Leo ran the cloth over his much dirtier brother, poor thing was so ticklish Leo could barely clean him. "There, see Mikey you're still alive!" Leo laughed and trapped another brother in a towel cocoon, placing him beside a giggling Donnie and then stared searching for Raph, by now the bubbles had started to fade away so he could see him, but he let him have some fun before catching him.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Raph resurface to get some air but he he took his time before turning to that side and by then Raph had dived again and moved to the other side of the tub well Leo moved his hands around the previous spot, seeing Raph come up again.

"Okay I know I three turtles here! Two is on the floor so there must be a third here!" Leo chuckled and saw how Raph almost died in his struggle to not giggle, suddenly his felt two gentle hand tickle his sides "There you are!" Raph squealed as Leo washed him, but he didn't move as much when the cloth ran across his plastorn and shell. Once clean Leo trapped his last brother in a towel and gathered them all up and went down stairs.

Placing them on the couch he found a movie they all liked and went to get some warm chocolate and cookies when Splinter came in "Same problem again?" "Yup, but with an extra turtle this time" Leo moved his thumb over his shoulder, showing Splinter the red towel warped turtle.

Splinter sighed as Leo got the drinks and snacks out, once he was sure they each had a good grip of their mugs he sat down and placed Mikey in his lap and had Donnie and Raph on either side of him as they watched the movie, Mikey happily snuggle into Leo and carefully zipped on his chocolate and had super fun with the mini marshmallows he found in it. Raph had long ago emptied his mug and was now removing his towel for a more warm and fluffy blanket that hung over the back of the couch, Leo had no problem wrapping him up like a burrito and smiled as Raph snuggled closer to him.

Halfway through the movie Leo found that all three of them had clocked and started to prepare for bed time, cleaning up what he could before carrying all of them up to his bed room and placed them on a spare madras he had in the closet for when his brothers insisted on being on guard duty when he was injured, and they complained HE was over-PROTECTIVE, they were over-REACTING!

Soon they were all lined up and under three fluffy blankets and one giant comforter that made them disappear but at least he could see three small lumps sticking up, judging by the snoring he didn't have to worry about them waking up, thanking himself for being such a light sleeper and training like everyday.

* * *

"...And I have no idea if it's the same weapon or if it has the same effect as the one hitting Donnie and Mikey" Leo finished as he sat in front of April, Casey and Leatherhead, all three looking like this was some weird dream but Splinter's look said it all. They were awake and this wasn't a joke.

"And now you want us to..."

"April and Leatherheead will find a way to change them back, Splinter take care of them and you and I are going top side for some- Uof!" Leo had barely said topside before he was run over by three small turtles, Raph was hanging onto him with all the strength he could. If he had been his normal self Leo would have snapped by now but since he was this size he was safe...Unless Raph hugged his by the neck.

Leo sighed as he handed one turtle to each human and one to Splinter before getting up and went to the kitchen "So Leo's stress just got tripled plus ten now? That guy is going to drop before we can turn these three back to normal" Casey mumbled as he watch Raph try to bite him, grumpy as he got when he wasn't near Leo.

"I think I can handle my brothers no matter what size they are Casey, they're same to me: THAT size" Leo said as he came back with some warm drinks for the mini turtles, Donnie and Mikey stayed where they were but Raph insisted on being with Leo so the eldest lifted his brother over and trapped him safely in his arms while Raph happily drank his chocolate. April's jaw fell at the sight, Casey fainted and Leatherhead blinked a few times, rubbed his eyes and looked again, seeing Raph being so big brotherly was unbelievable.

Leo just sat watching the news with Raph rubbing himself closer to Leo's chest and kept drinking his chocolate, Donnie was jawing and Mikey had long ago knocked out and was now snoring. Splinter rised a brow at Leo who just shrugged and now got up with a just as out cold Raph, and started to gather the other two before leaving.

"Are they sleeping in their own rooms?" "No, they are in Leonardo's room on the spare mattress so that if they wake up they can easily jump up to him if wanted" Splinter said and saw their friends off before making sure the main door was hidden and went to bed himself, knowing Leo had full control over his brothers. He couldn't believe he had raised all four of them and Leo just needed to be nearby for the three of them to be calm.

In his room Leo covered them all with a comforter and then started to take off his gear before laying down and picking up his book he had on the bedside table, when he had gone through around three chapters he started to hear whimpers and his head snapped to the side and found that Raph was silently crying. Putting away them book he carefully listed Raph up and left the room so that the other two didn't wake up.

Leo sat down in the couch and started to calm down his distressed little brother who just woke up and was now hugging him. The eldest didn't say anything as he comforted the younger and when Raph looked at him he snuggled closer and Leo tighten his hug so that he could squeeze out all the fear his little brother had.

Soon Raph was asleep again and Leo made his way up but instead of tucking him back with the other two Leo lay down with Raph on his chest and closer his eyes feeling how Raph rubbed his little face on the spot where Leo's heart was beating, lulling the little one in a safer sleep.

* * *

Another 3 days and Splinter chuckled when he saw how his younger sons tried to take down his eldest, with no luck as Leo was like 4 times their size and no matter how much they tried Leo would just catch them midair and dump them on the couch. Raph managed to stay clear for about 8 minutes before he too was caught and pouted at Leo for nabbing him before he could do anything to him.

"Nice try you three, and sense you lost: Bath now!"

"Nuuuu!" Mikey giggled and jumped off the couch but found himself in the air before seeing a forest green arm hold him "Meh!" He pouted and crossed his little arms. Donnie had no objections and climbed up on Leo shoulders willingly while Leo had to nab Mikey and Raph and carry them under his arms, once Leo had bathed the two trouble makers Donnie jumped down from the stool he was sitting on and watched as Splinter brought the others downstairs before pulling Leo's hand.

"Okay okay, it's your tur- Hey!" When Leo had lifted him up Donnie had snatched Leo's blue mask off and was now working on the wrist bands "Oh, you want me to join you" Leo chuckled when his wrist bands fell off and Donnie reached for the elbow pads and tried to remove them but Leo placed him down and started to ungear the smaller turtle. Once he was done he placed Donnie in the tub and removed his own gear and added some bath oil that would calm his body a bit and hopefully help Donnie's energy levels got down a nosh or two, said little turtle happily swan over to Leo's lap and grabbed the cloth, Leo chuckled as he took it from him "why don't you play with your toys for a bit? Raph and Mikey are probably sleeping already so it's no rush" Leo said and dumped some bubbles on Donnie's head and formed a hat, Donnie giggled but grabbed the cloth anyway and started to wash Leo plastorn, feeling safe as he felt Leo's chest move and the beating of his heart.

They may be small but their fears were the same and they hated being such a burden.

"'Eo? We trouble?'' Donnie mumbled as he turned so Leo could wash his little shell, he felt how he was carefully pulled to Leo's chest in a hug. "None of you are a burden if that's what you think...You are all so cute!" Leo chuckled as Donnie hugged him and decided to stay there and watch the bubbles until he started to feel sleepy, soon a soft snoring could be heard and Leo smiled as he got up and emptied the tub before drying the two of them, dumping their gear in the washing basket and picked up his swords before moving to his room.

He placed Donnie beside Raph and smiled when he saw Raph throw an arm around Donnie and made a little growling sound, knowing nothing would get his brothers without getting bitten by Raph he got up and picked out a fresh belt, pads and mask before settling to bed. Tomorrow he would find out who and what turned his brothers mini but he needed help...

...Hopefully his brothers wouldn't decapitate him when he got back.

* * *

"Yer crazy ya know? If da guys wake up and yer not there they don't care how small they are, they're gonna kill ya in 2 sec flat!" Casey tried to reason but he might as well be talking to a brickwall or a deaf person **(sorry about that part) **or Leo was plainly ignoring him.

April stood beside Master Splinter not believing Leo was going to do this, even with Leatherhead and Casey there to help him out if trouble showed up...Always looking for the eldest turtle "Leonardo, like you, your brother can feel when something happens to you. Your bond has become so close I have beginning to wonder if the four of your have split your souls and merged together"

"Not really but that a thought if that ever happened" Leo answered and made sure his katanas were secured on his shell before heading out, with two friends giving up on talking sense into him. Soon they had reached the surface and were snacking through the docks- Annnndddd that when Leo's trouble magnet went on Max power:

Foot ninja everywhere...With a little mix of Purple Dragons.

"Figures it be them involved" Leo sighed as he unsheathed his swords and soon most of them had fled because of Leatherhead going one-croc army on them but they had managed to give them some injuries.

Casey had one broken arm and twisted ankle, Leatherhead was fine **(A/N: can you take that croc down? No? oh shell) ** and Leo had almost been turned into a mangled turtle. He had cuts and bruises and a few broken ribs...His brothers would DEFINITELY murder him now.

* * *

**and they went home, Leo got patched up, the guys turned back to normal 2 weeks later and all is good :P **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NOW! i will try to update when i get the chapters back from my helper and RL isn't trying to kill us (RL= Real Life)**


End file.
